Stara miłość nie rdzewieje
by anulka406
Summary: Horo i Ren spotykają się w zajeździe En 7 lat po turnieju. Gdy są ze sobą tylko we dwójkę, przypominają sobie przeszłość, kiedy łączyła ich intymna relacja. Czy już o niej zapomnieli?


**Stara miłość nie rdzewieje**

Zabawa w zajeździe zakończyła się. Pomimo hałasów niezbyt odległego miasta noc wydawała się bardzo cicha ze względu na niedawno uciszone dźwięki biesiady. Większość uczestników posnęła dokoła stołu, przy którym wcześniej ucztowali. Upici alkoholem i wrażeniami po mijającym dniu, który przyniósł spotkanie z dawno nie widzianymi przyjaciółmi, łatwo odeszli w objęcia Morfeusza. Światła w środku również zostały przygaszone.

Ren jednak nie spał. Nie było mu łatwo usnąć w dusznym pomieszczeniu, a na dodatek hałas zmęczył go. Po odpoczynku w gorących źródłach siedział więc na tarasie i popijał zimne mleko. Chociaż od początku pragnął tylko odrobiny relaksu, nic nie mógł poradzić na melancholijne myśli, które same cisnęły się do jego głowy. Spotykając starych znajomych, przypominając sobie przeszłe, niezwykłe dzieje, poczuł się bardzo starym człowiekiem, pomimo swojego młodego wieku. Miało to związek z wyrzeczeniami, które musiał poczynić, aby ukształtować obecne, stateczne życie. Wielu z biesiadników nie uczestniczyło w nim dłużej, niewielu też wiedziało wcześniej o jego ślubie, o którym nie rozmawiał chętnie. Także pewne pamiętne chwile związane z jego przeszłością nie należały do jego ulubionych tematów, dlatego zawsze szybko je zbywał.

Nie mógł długo cieszyć się samotnością. Po chwili usłyszał, jak otwierają się za nim drzwi. Gdy tylko przybysz postawił jedną stopę na drewnianej posadzce, Ren od razu domyślił się, kto to.

- Nie śpisz? – zapytał niechętnie Horo, który nie spodziewał się zastać tu kogokolwiek. Ren jednak nic nie odpowiedział, spojrzał tylko na niego na chwilę. Nie miał ochoty otwierać ust.

- No tak, przecież w środku jest za duszno dla ciebie – odpowiedział sam sobie ajnos, przysiadając się do przyjaciela. Ren w dalszym ciągu nic nie powiedział, ale też nie wstał i nie wyszedł, choć obecność przybysza w takiej sytuacji nie była mu w smak, a wręcz krępowała i w pewien sposób napawała strachem.

- A gdzie Men? – zapytał więc Horo, podejmując kolejną próbę rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Choć z początku zdziwiło go, że przyjaciel przywiózł ze sobą malutkiego syna, przywykł już do tego faktu, w końcu został zmuszony do zrezygnowania z Rena już dawno temu, jeszcze zanim ten wrócił do Chin.

- Już śpi – odparł po chwili Tao zniżonym głosem – Poprosiłem Tamao, żeby go doglądała – dodał, po czym wziął długi łyk mleka z butelki. Zimny napój ochładzał temperaturę jego ciała, która wbrew woli bruneta zaczynała rosnąć przy ajnosie. Nerwy wciąż nasilały się i powodowały u Rena przypuszczenie, że myśli jego towarzysza są zbereźne, choć było to bezpodstawne. Faktu, że to jego własne myśli obierają takie tory, nie przyznawał. Pijąc nieuważnie, niechcący wypuścił z ust napój, który ciurkiem wypłynął z ich kącika, przesunął się po brodzie i zaczął skapywać na odkrytą z yukaty skórę. Ren natychmiast odłożył butelkę i chciał wytrzeć się ręką, ale Horo był szybszy. Odruchowo otarł kciukiem brodę przyjaciela, co wywołało u tego drugiego niechciany rumieniec i zdenerwowało go.

- Przestań! – krzyknął Chińczyk, odpychając niechcianą rękę i sam przetarł swoją pięścią brodę. W zdenerwowaniu i zakłopotaniu odwrócił głowę, a myślami jawnie już zaczynał powracać do dawnych, intymnych chwil spędzonych z towarzyszem. Do tej pory skutecznie udawało mu się utrzymywać odrzuconą przeszłość na dystans, ale wystarczała jedna chwila sam na sam z ajnosem, aby zaczęła powracać, niosąc za sobą wszystkie ówczesne emocje.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Horo, odsuwając się lekko od Rena. Był zły na siebie, że nie powstrzymał własnej ręki, i to nie pierwszy raz. Nie potrafił zachowywać się dojrzale nawet w takiej sytuacji, kiedy wiedział, że jego dotyk jest dla Rena niechciany. Z drugiej jednak strony, cieszył się trochę wewnętrznie, że to, co dla niego było ważne, pozostało też w pamięci bruneta. Może ajnos zachowywał się jak dziecko, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Choć wiedział, że Ren go odrzucił, nie umiał i nigdy nie zamierzał zapomnieć o silnych emocjach. Jego rozmówca był zawstydzony tymi chwilami... Nie chciał pamiętać, w jaki sposób rozładowywał swoje pożądanie. Horo jednak nigdy nie odrzucił tych wspomnień, postanowił jedynie zaakceptować wybór drugiej strony, choć było to trudne. Uczucia natomiast nigdy nie znikłyby, bo jego serce zawsze było wierne.

Nieświadomie zaczął powracać myślami do czasów turnieju, kiedy po raz pierwszy poczuł względem Chińczyka coś więcej niż przyjaźń.

Siedem lat wcześniej

Horo leżał na twardym łóżku, uśmiechając się do siebie. Wyszedł trochę wcześniej z improwizowanej imprezy w barze, która była wyprawiona z okazji pierwszego zwycięstwa Yoh w drugiej rundzie turnieju. Nawet jego przeciwnicy, członkowie drużyny Icemen, świętowali swój powrót do domu. Ajnos spodziewał się krwawej rywalizacji w trakcie turnieju, ale nie myślał, że będzie też kilka radosnych chwil. Był jednak świadomy, że prawdziwa rozgrywka dopiero się zacznie. On sam nie był ani krok bliżej do realizacji własnego marzenia.

Nagle usłyszał, że ktoś się zbliża. Chociaż nie spodziewał się ataku wroga, usiadł w gotowości na wszelki wypadek, nawet, jeżeli był niemal pewien, że do pokoju wraca po prostu któryś z członków jego drużyny.

Wkrótce w drzwiach stanął Ren. Wszedł pewnie i nie spojrzał nawet na siedzącego na posłaniu ajnosa.

- Szybko zmyłeś się z baru – zauważył Horo, obserwując poczynania współlokatora, który układał broń przy znajdującym się obok łóżku. Wydawał się zdenerwowany, ale w pomieszczeniu było zbyt ciemno, by chłopak mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się ekspresji na twarzy przybysza.

- Miałem coś do załatwienia – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Ren, ściągając dzwonek wyroczni.

- Idziesz spać? – zapytał Horo. Nie spodziewał się jednak odpowiedzi, dodał więc od razu – Czy coś się wydarzyło?

Ren spojrzał na niego z wątpliwością. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie. Nie chciał jednak powiedzieć przyjacielowi, że Hao złożył mu propozycję dołączenia do jego drużyny, gdyż mogłoby to wywołać poczucie zagrożenia u kolegi i w konsekwencji doprowadzić do nieporozumień wśród członków jego własnej grupy.

- Hao zaproponował mi przyłączenie się do niego – wyznał jednak, rozpinając kamizelkę.

- Chyba się nie zgodziłeś! – Horo zareagował gwałtownie, wstając w zdenerwowaniu z łóżka. Przedstawiona przez Chińczyka możliwość przeraziła go.

- Oczywiście, że nie! – odparł natychmiast Ren – Myślisz, że bym to zrobił! – zdenerwował się, podchodząc do ajnosa. Popchnął go na łóżko, by zmusić do ponownego przyjęcia pozycji siedzącej, a sam zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego, na krawędzi własnego posłania.

- Uświadomiło mi to jednak, jak wiele jeszcze musimy pracować – powiedział spokojnie – Żeby go pokonać.

- Rozumiem – odparł Horo, spodziewając się ze strony rozmówcy zaprzeczenia, jakoby ajnos faktycznie pojmował istotę rzeczy. Zawsze w takich sytuacjach kłócili się, ale teraz szaman był pogrążony w zadumie. Pozwoliło to jego współlokatorowi pojąć coś innego, a mianowicie rozmaitość uczuć, która musiała trapić w tej chwili Rena. Chyba nie zastanawiał się poważnie nad zasileniem szeregów wroga?

Horo wstał i usiadł obok Rena, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. W ten niezdarny sposób próbował pocieszyć przyjaciela i dać mu jakoś do zrozumienia, że nie jest sam. Ponieważ jednak złapał ramię znajdujące się po drugiej stronie głowy chłopaka, niechcący objął go swoją ręką. Spodziewał się gwałtownej reakcji, ale na próżno. Czyżby nawet teraz Ren znajdował się w amoku?

Ren jednak świadomie nie odrzucił ręki przyjaciela, choć nie było to w jego stylu. Nie lubił być dotykany przez innych i nieczęsto doświadczał kontaktu cielesnego w ten sposób. Tym razem jednak postanowił to zignorować. Może Horo w ten dziwny sposób chciał siebie zapewnić o tym, że Ren nie opuści drużyny? Metoda nie była efektowna, ale brunet postanowił dzisiaj okazać trochę serca.

Po chwili ciszy jednak Chińczyk zaczął czuć się trochę skrępowany. Horo ani nie puścił go, ani nie powiedział nawet słowa. Im dłużej chłopcy pozostawali w ciszy, tym bardziej Ren słyszał bicie serca dobiegające z sąsiadującej z nim piersi. Im dłużej z kolei utrzymywał się ten stan, tym bardziej zaczynał odczuwać dyskomfort z powodu braku okrycia górnych partii ciała. Kiedy o tym myślał, zaczęło mu się robić gorąco. Temperatura uderzyła mu do głowy. Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa, złapał więc zalegającą na jego ramieniu dłoń Horo w swoją z zamiarem zrzucenia jej. Jednak kiedy tylko ją dotknął, nie mógł spełnić swojego postanowienia, gdyż nagle zaczęła mu się podobać. Miał też wrażenie, że wskutek jego dotyku Horo przeszedł dreszcz. Nie wiedząc czemu, brunet zaczął smyrać palcami leżącą na swoim ramieniu dłoń, by spotęgować jego doznania. Odrzucał od siebie myśli, do czego doprowadzi jego zachowanie. Poczuł ekscytację, kiedy Horo położył swoją wolną rękę na jego kolanie. Zupełnie zapomniał o trapiących go wcześniej rzeczach. Pozwolił obcej ręce przesuwać się w kierunku swojego uda, a posturze siedzącej obok bliżej swojej.

Po chwili połączyli usta w niepewnym pocałunku. Nie rozumieli do końca co się dzieje, ale delikatnie pieścili przez chwilę nawzajem swoje wargi. Po tym spojrzeli sobie w oczy, które jednak były ledwie widoczne w półmroku pomieszczenia.

Horo zabrał rękę z ramienia Rena i delikatnie położył ją na jego policzku. Nie był pewien, co robi, ale nie chciał przestawać. Ten nowy kontakt z brunetem był dla niego ekscytujący, zaskakiwało go, że szaman mu na to pozwala. Przesunął powoli dłoń na szyję chłopaka, a następnie na jego pierś. Choć nie pierwszy raz dotykał czyjegoś ciała, tym razem czuł, że jest to coś innego. Ciało Rena wyglądało, jakby bardzo chciało być dotykane. Jego pierś, ciepła, lekko wilgotna od potu, zadrżała, gdy Horo położył na niej rękę. Horo również chciał dotykać to ciało. Bardzo tego chciał.

Objął więc Rena i zaczął namiętniej całować go w usta. Nie wstydził się robić tego, co przyszło mu na myśl; ośmielało go, kiedy brunet oddawał pocałunki i dotyki, łapczywie dotykając go po plecach, szyi, włosach, wkładając mu nawet ręce pod koszulkę. Szalone pożądanie rozpierało Horo od środka i determinowało jego czyny, poza tym zdawał sobie sprawę, że taka okazja może więcej nie mieć miejsca. Po chwili Ren usiadł okrakiem na kolanach ajnosa i całkowicie pozbawił go górnego okrycia. Popatrzył przez chwilę na nagą, lekko wyrzeźbioną pierś chłopaka, po czym zaczął bez skrępowania, namiętnie lizać i całować napiętą skórę. Nie mógł powstrzymać dziwnego pragnienia, które ku niemu napływało. Sprawiało mu przyjemność, kiedy Horo oddawał wszystkie pieszczoty, kiedy jego ręce jeździły niezdarnie po rozpalonym ciele, pragnąc jeszcze więcej.

Ren zaczynał czuć, jak zawartość jego spodni coraz bardziej ociera się o ciało pod nim i podobało mu się to. Delikatne ocierania były przyjemne. Ren sapał, bezwstydnie się temu poddając, a uczucie znanych już dłoni na pośladkach wzmagało to doznanie. Zrobiło mu się bardzo rozkosznie, kiedy partner włożył palce pomiędzy jego lędźwie, ale jednocześnie czuł, że zaraz wybuchnie.

- Horo... – wysapał po raz pierwszy, uwalniając głos.

Ajnos wsadził więc rękę do spodni bruneta i złapał jego przyrodzenie. Sam fakt, że Horo sięgnął do jego spodni podniecił Rena jeszcze bardziej. Choć był tym zawstydzony, pragnął, żeby ręce partnera miały dostęp wszędzie w jego ciele, tak wiele przyjemności zadawały. Gorąco zbierane w jego podbrzuszu niemal już paliło.

Horo jednak wyciągnął obcego członka na wierzch, a zaraz później uwolnił także swojego, który do tej pory czekał w spodenkach na Rena. Obydwoje nie mogli dłużej wytrzymać.

Kiedy Ren zobaczył partnera w gotowości, objął oba przyrodzenia rękami. Choć nie był pewien swoich poczynań, chciał zadać przyjemność nie tylko sobie, ale także chłopakowi. Horo jednak poszedł w ślad za nim i razem zaczęli pieścić swoje penisy, zadowalając się, a pocieranie członków o siebie nawzajem potęgowało wrażenia. Po raz pierwszy robili to w ten sposób, ale było przyjemne. Nie musieli zadowalać się długo, ponieważ wkrótce uzbierane przez czas pieszczot napięcie zaczynało eksplodować. W tej chwili świat ograniczył się tylko do ich dwójki. Istniała jedynie chwila, kiedy czuli swoje oddechy, słyszeli wydawane przez siebie dźwięki, łączyli się razem w niezmierzonej, nieskrępowanej przyjemności.

Po wszystkim, Ren dysząc opadł delikatnie na Horo, ukrywając swoją twarz. Wciąż czuł gorąco, ale nie miał siły i ochoty dalej kontynuować pieszczot. Objął go jednak nieśmiało rękami i przytulił, chcąc odwlec powrót do rzeczywistości. Powoli wracał mu rozum i zaczynał pojmować, co właściwie zaszło, wstydzić swojej nagości oraz intymności rzeczy, które razem robili. Bał się także tego, co będzie później.

Horo oddał uścisk i pocałował delikatnie Rena w ramię. Po chwili, nadal trzymając go w objęciu, odezwał się miękkim głosem:

- Chciałbym teraz całego cię rozebrać i być z tobą do rana.

W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć przekonanie o tym, że owo pragnienie nie ma szans na bycie spełnionym, a to, co mówi, to tylko wyrażenie własnych uczuć. W pierwszej chwili jednak brunet zdenerwował się i chciał odepchnąć partnera, przestraszony wyznaniem, ale nie zrobił tego. W gruncie rzeczy czuł bowiem podobnie. Nie chciał wracać... Nienawidził tych uczuć, ale nie chciał wracać, bo było mu dobrze.

Uwolnił się jednak z uścisku chłopaka i powiedział, nie tak zimno, jak miał w zamiarze:

- Nie możemy tego już więcej robić.

_Chwila obecna_

Ren przypomniał sobie noc, kiedy po raz pierwszy przekroczył granice z Horo. Wtedy jeszcze usprawiedliwiał się, że był nieobecny myślą i łatwo uległ zwykłemu ludzkiemu pożądaniu. Pamiętał, jak po wspólnej przyjemności wyraził niechęć do kontynuowania tych praktyk, ale w dalszym ciągu ulegał ajnosowi, który od tej pory wydawał mu się niezwykle atrakcyjny. Później jednak był już pewien, że w grę wchodziły uczucia, a nie tylko ludzka natura. I choć postanowił je odrzucić, one, psiakrew, wracały, kiedy o nich myślał.

- Powiedz, Ren – poprosił nagle Horo, który również przywołał w głowie wspomnianą chwilę - dlaczego wtedy nie zrzuciłeś mojej ręki?

- O czym ty gadasz? – odparł zdenerwowany brunet, udając, że nie wie, o co chodzi, jakby miało go to ocalić od rozmowy na ten temat.

- Mówię o tej nocy, kiedy po raz pierwszy się całowaliśmy – odpowiedział ajnos, patrząc rozmówcy prosto w oczy.

- A, o tym mówisz... – Ren odwrócił wzrok; nie miał wymówki, by nie odpowiedzieć na pytanie – Myślałem, że chcesz mnie zatrzymać przed odejściem do Hao – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, pomijając jednak część o chęci bycia dotykanym.

- Cóż, to była prawda... Zastanawiam się jednak, jak w ogóle doszło do tej sytuacji, w której się później znaleźliśmy? – powiedział na głos, patrząc w ziemię. Horo często przypominał sobie przeszłość, ale nigdy nie wracał do dnia, kiedy robili to po raz pierwszy. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby to się nie stało, weszliby w intymną relację z brunetem? Kiedy ten traktował go chłodno, jak teraz, to bolało. I sprawiało, że zwyczajna pogoda w sercu ajnosa znikała i zamieniała się w bolesny sztorm. Czy była szansa, by tego uniknąć? Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że miłość jest duchowa i płeć nie będzie stanowić przeszkody. A jednak to ona wszystkiemu zawiniła.

- Przepraszam – powiedział, a w jego oczach niezauważalnie zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Wstydził się płakać przy Renie. Nie chciał także przyznawać się do faktu, że nadal mu zależy, ale na takie postanowienie było chyba już zbyt późno. Chińczyk na pewno dawno domyślił się prawdy.

- Nie szkodzi – odpowiedział Ren, wstając. Czuł, że jeśli jeszcze chwilę zostanie sam na sam z dawnym kochankiem, będzie chciał go przytulić. A kiedy go przytuli, może zechcieć nie dotrzymać wierności własnej żonie.

Chciał odejść, jednak Horo złapał go za nogę.

- Ren, nie myślę już o tobie – skłamał – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy kiedyś mnie kochałeś? – zapytał, choć to banalne. Kiedy byli w związku, był przekonany o miłości chłopaka, ale teraz... Choć odpędzał od siebie te myśli, nie mógł ich całkiem wymazać. Fakt, że mógł być dla Rena tylko eksperymentem, zadawał mu jeszcze większy ból, chociaż nie potrafił go obwiniać, nie potrafił go nienawidzić. Niezależnie od wyniku, raz ustanowione w sercu uczucia nie uległyby łatwo zmianie. Przez lata turnieju i lata po turnieju tak wiele było bruneta w jego głowie, że teraz nie mógł zniknąć. Dlatego też nie rozumiał, jak Ren – jeśli kochałby go – mógłby go porzucić? To była jedyna szansa, żeby się zapytać. Później nie będą wracać do tego tematu.

Ren zatrzymał się. Nie chciał ani prowadzić tej rozmowy, ani przyznać się przed sobą, że rani Horo. Musiał jednak wziąć odpowiedzialność za decyzję, którą podjął.

Pamiętał, jak zamieszkał razem z Horo po rozgrywkach Turnieju Szamanów. Nie manifestowali swojego związku, dzielili mieszkanie pod pretekstem współlokatorstwa. Razem uczęszczali do liceum w Tokio, chociaż żaden z nich nie miał takiego planu. Dopiero po wręczeniu dyplomów ich ścieżki rozeszły się. Jednak w tym czasie, kiedy mieszkali razem, można powiedzieć, że byli parą. Jak Horo mógł myśleć, że Ren zrobiłby coś takiego dla kogoś, kogo nie kocha?

Wtedy jednak Ren nie stawił jeszcze czoła światu dorosłych. Choć wiedział, że związki homoseksualne nie są akceptowane, nie myślał o tym. Szczerze pragnął zawsze być z Horo. I powiedział mu, że chciałby nigdy nie opuszczać jego ramion... A Horo mu to obiecał. Lecz Chińczyk odrzucił te szczere uczucia z powodu dumy i obowiązku podtrzymania statusu rodziny. Wyjechał więc studiować na uniwersytet Tsinghua i założył własną firmę. To była świadomie podjęta decyzja. Lecz choć wiedział, że Horo jest głupi... Nie myślał, że aż tak głupi, żeby o nim pamiętać po tylu latach.

„Nie" – rozum podpowiadał mu odpowiedź na zadane pytanie. Jedno proste słowo rozwiązałoby sprawę, dało Horo jasny sygnał, odepchnęłoby go na zawsze i pozostawiło bez nadziei. Ren postanowił jednak zaufać ajnosowi w szczerość jego intencji zostawienia Rena w spokoju.

- Tak – powiedział krótko, hamując się przed potokiem słów, które jeszcze chciało dopowiedzieć jego serce. Czekał, aż Horo skomentuje jego odpowiedź, bo na to się zapowiadało.

Nagle jednak na tarasie pojawiła się Tamao.

- Przepraszam, ale Men strasznie płacze i nie mogę go uspokoić – zakomunikowała zmartwiona.

- Już idę – odpowiedział Ren i nie zaszczycając siedzącego na progu ajnosa nawet spojrzeniem, odszedł do swojego syna. Nie wysłuchał jego odpowiedzi. Dał mu jasny sygnał, że przez jego głowę nie przemknęła nawet myśl o porzuceniu rodziny.

Horo został sam. Teraz był już pewien, że zawiniła płeć... Ale nie nienawidził siebie ani Rena. Choć wiedział, że nie przestanie go kochać, akceptował jego wybór. Nie wszyscy byli w stanie zaryzykować związek z osobą tej samej płci. Na świecie było pełno ludzi, którzy zrezygnowali ze swoich marzeń i pragnień. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać łez, które spłynęły mu po policzkach. To nie tak, że jeszcze nigdy nie płakał po Renie... Tylko teraz płakał tak naprawdę. Nie tylko dlatego, że został porzucony... Ale też dlatego, że dobrze rozumiał Rena. I kiedy po długiej chwili wahania brunet przyznał swoje uczucia, Horo wiedział, że bił się z myślami. Bo nadal go kochał. Ren nie był ze sobą szczery i nie żył w zgodzie ze swoim sercem. Dlatego ajnos płakał. Dlatego, że to świat zmusił go do takiego cierpienia. I ten świat, o który niegdyś walczył, wydawał mu się teraz naprawdę podłym miejscem.

Wstał, przecierając oczy ręką, by pozbyć się łez. Jutro one całkowicie znikną i Horo ponownie założy maskę wesołka. Po pewnym czasie maska też zniknie, zamieniając się w szczerą pogodę, kiedy ból zostanie ukojony. Ren natomiast będzie zawsze tłumić uczucia, które dzisiaj ponownie w nim zapłonęły. Zagrzebie je, zamiast zaakceptować – Ren nigdy nie potrafił sobie do końca zaufać.

„Hm" – odezwała się postać ukrywająca swą obecność w gęstwinie. Wiatr, który zawiał, zagonił ostatniego biesiadnika do środka, lecz nie miał wpływu na metafizyczną postać. Duch podpłynął do tarasu i usiadł, biorąc na ręce pomarańczowego kota.

„A nie mówiłem" – powiedział cicho, głaszcząc przyjaciela po główce. Czerwone rękawy jego yukaty ocierały się o grzbiet zwierzęcia, a twarz okalaną długimi, brązowymi włosami wykrzywił arogancki uśmiech.

Miał rację, co do ludzi. Jego świat byłby lepszy.


End file.
